1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally, to construction material, and more specifically, to a light-framed structural member composed of a wood core and a light-gauge metal jacket.
2. Prior Art
In light-framed construction, support for structures is conventionally provided by members composed of a single material, predominantly either wood or metal studs. These single-material members are often vulnerable to failure due to characteristics of the material. For examples, while wood is very vulnerable to fire and termite, a metal stud has inherent problems of pre-mature failure due to weak connection and local buckling. Furthermore, use of certain materials can have a negative effect on the environment. For example, inefficient use of timber wastes trees, a valuable natural resource. Also, timber is often treated for use in exterior construction which can add pollutants to the environment. In another example, pressure treated wood produces a large volume of waste water with pollutants.
In heavy duty construction, composite techniques are often used to achieve higher structural performance. A composite structure combines different structural materials together to form a new structure. Since it fully utilizes the potential of individual materials, the advantages of composite structures have been well recognized in the engineering community during the past decades.
However, past composite applications, such as concrete-filled steel tubes and composite floor decks, mostly involve combining steel and concrete in various forms, and are primarily used in commercial buildings and infrastructures. There is practically no composite application in light-framed structures.